Two Confederacies and Their Cause
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Gods and Generals/Star Wars crossover. A description of the American and Separatist Confederate causes and their generals' and other heroes' devotion to them through famous quotes from Confederate and Separatist heroes.
1. Confederate States of America

**Two Confederacies and Their Cause**

**A/N: **These quotes from the real world Confederacy are real quotes that I found on some websites on the internet; so far as I know, these men actually said them.

**...**

**Part 1: The Confederate States of America**

**Jefferson Finis Davis**

**President, Confederate States of America**

_"We feel that our cause is just and holy; we protest solemnly in the face of mankind that we desire peace at any sacrifice save that of honour and independence; we ask no conquest, no aggrandizement, no concession of any kind from the States with which we were lately confederated; all we ask is to be let alone; that those who never held power over us shall not now attempt our subjugation by arms."_ - President Jefferson Davis - 29 April 1861

**General Robert Edward Lee**

**Army of Northern Virginia, Commanding**

_"All that the South has ever desired was the Union as established by our forefathers should be preserved and that the government as originally organized should be administered in purity and truth."_ - General Robert E. Lee, CSA

_"Governor, if I had foreseen the use these people desired to make of their victory, there would have been no surrender at Appomattox, no, sir, not by me. Had I seen these results of subjugation, I would have preferred to die at Appomattox with my brave men, my sword in this right hand."_ - General Robert E. Lee, CSA - as told to Texas ex-governor F. W. Stockdale

**Lieut. Gen. James Longstreet**

**First Corps, Army of Northern Virginia, Commanding**

_"General, unless he offers us honorable terms, come back and let us fight it out!"_ - James Longstreet, to Robert E. Lee as he rode off to discuss terms for surrender with General Grant at Appomattox.

**Lieut. Gen. Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson**

**Second Corps, Army of Northern Virginia, Commanding**

_"Captain, my religious belief teaches me to feel as safe in battle as in bed. God has fixed the time for my death. I do not concern myself about that, but to be always ready, no matter when it may overtake me. That is the way all men should live, and then all would be equally brave."_ - Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson

**Lieut. Gen. Jubal Anderson Early**

**Second Corps, Army of Northern Virginia, Commanding**

"_The Army of Northern Virginia was never defeated. It merely wore itself out whipping the enemy."_ - Jubal A. Early

"_Major, we haven't taken Washington, but we scared Abe Lincoln like hell."_ - Jubal A. Early to one of his officers after withdrawing from the outskirts of Washington, D.C., near Fort Stevens.

"_Honest and outspoken, honorable and uncompromising, Jubal A. Early epitomized much that was the Southern Confederacy. His self-reliance, courage, sagacity, and devotion to the cause brought confidence then just as it inspires reverence now."_ - James I. Robertson, Jr., Alumni Distinguished Professor of History, Virginia Tech; Member of the Board, Jubal A. Early Preservation Trust.

**Lieut. Gen. Richard Stoddert Ewell**

**Second Corps, Army of Northern Virginia, Commanding**

As Richard S. Ewell rode into Gettysburg with John B. Gordon at his side in 1863, Ewell reeled in his saddle immediately after the ominous sound of a bullet hitting home. Anxiously, Gordon asked, "Are you hurt, sir?" General Ewell replied unconcernedly, _"No, no, it doesn't hurt a bit to be shot in a wooden leg!"_ - R. S. Ewell to John B. Gordon at Gettysburg.

**Lieut. Gen. Ambrose Powell Hill**

**Third Corps, Army of Northern Virginia, Commanding**

"_Damn you, if you will not follow me, I'll die alone!"_ - A. P. Hill, Fraysers Farm, Seven Days.

_"Next to these two officers, [Longstreet and Jackson] I consider General A.P. Hill the best commander with me. He fights his troops well and takes good care of them."_ - Robert E. Lee, Nov 1862, when President Davis asked Lee for recommendations for corps command.

**Maj. Gen. James Ewell Brown "Jeb" Stuart**

**Cavalry Division, Army of Northern Virginia, Commanding**

_"I desire my children to be educated south of the Mason Dixon line and always to retain right of domicile in the Confederate States." _ - General J.E.B. Stuart, CSA

**Lieut. Gen. Stephen Dill Lee**

**Second Corps, Army of Tennessee, Commanding**

_"To you, Sons of Confederate Veterans, we will commit the vindication of the cause for which we fought. To your strength will be given the defense of the Confederate soldier's good name, the guardianship of his history, the emulation of his virtues, the perpetuation of those principles which he loved and which you love also, and those ideals which made him glorious and which you also cherish. Remember, it is your duty to see that the true history of the South is presented to future generations."_ - Lt. General Stephen Dill Lee, Commander General, United Confederate Veterans, New Orleans, Louisiana, April 25, 1906.

**Maj. Gen. Patrick Ronayne Cleburne**

_"Every man should endeavor to understand the meaning of subjugation before it is too late... It means the history of this heroic struggle will be written by the enemy; that our youth will be trained by Northern schoolteachers; will learn from Northern school books their version of the war; will be impressed by the influences of history and education to regard our gallant dead as traitors, and our maimed veterans as fit objects for derision... It is said slavery is all we are fighting for, and if we give it up we give up all. Even if this were true, which we deny, slavery is not all our enemies are fighting for. It is merely the pretense to establish sectional superiority and a more centralized form of government, and to deprive us of our rights and liberties."_ - Maj. General Patrick R. Cleburne, CSA, January 1864, writing on what would happen if the Confederacy were to be defeated.

_"If this cause, that is dear to my heart, is doomed to fail, I pray heaven may let me fall with it, while my face is toward the enemy and my arm battling for that which I know is right."_ - Major General Patrick R. Cleburne before his fatal wound at the battle of Franklin, Tennessee.

**Lieut. Gen. Nathan Bedford Forrest**

**Cavalry Corps, Army of Tennessee, Commanding**

_"I have never, on the field of battle, sent you where I was unwilling to go myself; nor would I now advise you to a course which I felt myself unwilling to pursue. You have been good soldiers, you can be good citizens."_ - Nathan Bedford Forrest, in his farewell address to his troops at Gainesville, Alabama, May 9, 1865.

_"I loved the old government in 1861. I loved the old Constitution yet. I think it is the best government in the world, if administered as it was before the war. I do not hate it; I am opposing now only the radical revolutionists who are trying to destroy it. I believe that party to be composed, as I know it is in Tennessee, of the worst men on Gods earth-men who would not hesitate at no crime, and who have only one object in view-to enrich themselves."_ - Nathan Bedford Forrest, in an interview shortly after the war.

**Col. John Singleton Mosby**

**43rd Battalion, 1st Virginia Cavalry, Commanding**

"_Our poor country has fallen a prey to the conqueror. The noblest cause ever defended by the sword is lost. The noble dead that sleep in their shallow though honored graves are far more fortunate than their survivors. I thought I had sounded the profoundest depth of human feeling, but this is the bitterest hour of my life." _ - Col. John Singleton Mosby, the Gray Ghost of the Confederacy

**Lieut. Gen. Alexander Peter Stewart**

**Third Corps, Army of Tennessee, Commanding**

_"The field had been completely swept, and the foe driven back to the river under shelter of the fire from his gunboats. It needed only the inspiring presence and skillful hand of the master-spirit that had raised and guided the storm of battle to press the enemy to a surrender, and thus put the finishing stroke to one of the most brilliant victories of which the annals of war contain a record. But alas! that master-spirit was no more of earth. In the very moment of victory, the battle, and with it seemingly the Confederate cause, was lost." _ - Brigadier General Alexander P. Stewart, remarking upon the death of General Albert Sidney Johnston at the Battle of Shiloh.

**Maj. Gen. John Brown Gordon**

_"As for the South, it is enough to say that perhaps eighty per cent. of her armies were neither slave-holders, nor had the remotest interest in the institution. No other proof, however, is needed than the undeniable fact that at any period of the war from its beginning to near its close the South could have saved slavery by simply laying down its arms and returning to the Union."_ - Major General John B. Gordon, from his book, _Causes of the Civil War_.

**Brig. Gen. George Thomas "Tige" Anderson**

_"Boys, stick to your colors."_ - Brigadier General "Tige" Anderson, yelled back to his men at Malvern Hill as he headed up the hill toward the blazing Federal line.

**Lieut. Gen. Wade Hampton**

_"You have no right to ask, or expect that she will at once profess unbounded love to that Union from which for four years she tried to escape at the cost of her best blood and all her treasure. Nor can you believe her to be so unutterably hypocritical, so base, as to declare that the flag of the Union has already surpassed in her heart the place which has so long been sacred to the 'Southern Cross.' "_ - General Wade Hampton

**Brig. Gen. Stand Watie**

_"I call upon my God to judge me, he knows that I love my friends and above all others my wife and children, the, oppinion of the world to contrary notwithstanding."_ - Brigadier General Stand Watie

**Pvt. Samuel Davis**

_"I would die a thousand deaths before I would betray a friend." _ - Sam Davis, to his Union captors when asked to betray his compatriots, before being hanged.

**Sgt. Eli Pinson Landers**

_"I want by body taken up and laid in the dust around old Sweetwater and I want a tombstone put at my head with my name and my company and regiment, the day I enlisted and the name and date of the battles I have ever been in."_ - Sergeant Eli P. Landers, in a letter to home.

_"If you bring these leaders to trial, it will condemn the North, for by the Constitution, secession is not a rebellion. His [Jefferson Davis] capture was a mistake. His trial will be a greater one. We cannot convict him of treason."_  
- Salmon P. Chase, Chief Justice of the US Supreme Court, 1867.

_"I am with the South in life or in death, in victory or in defeat... I believe the North is about to wage a brutal and unholy war on a people who have done them no wrong, in violation of the Constitution and the fundamental principles of government. They no longer acknowledge that all government derives its validity from the consent of the governed. They are about to invade our peaceful homes, destroy our property, and inaugurate a servile insurrection, murder our men and dishonor our women."_  
- Major General Patrick Cleburne, CSA

_"Yes, they [the Washington Empire] fear us because history and timing (this time around) is on our side, not theirs. They know it and we know it. The Constitutional right of secession and Southern independence in a 21st century world filled with secession and independence movements all around the globe puts the fear of God into our enemies in Washington and New York. Our success means the end of their rule, domination, control and gravy train of high federal taxes paid for by each one of us. This is why, 'that Rebel Flag' and our movement are hated so much. This is why so many lies and so much irresponsible reporting goes on about the defenders of Southern heritage. This is why the 'Lebanese' student in Texas was made a scapegoat and object of scorn by school officials and therefore creating the conditions for an unprovoked attack by students for the hate crime of having checked a book out of the school library for a report with a picture of Robert E. Lee and the Confederate Battle Flag in his possession."_  
- Ron Holland

_"We could have pursued no other course without dishonor. And sad as the results have been, if it had all to be done again, we should be compelled to act in precisely the same manner."_  
- Robert E. Lee

_"Our country demands all our strength, all our energies. To resist the powerful combination now forming against us will require every man at his place. If victorious, we will have everything to hope for in the future. If defeated, nothing will be left for us to live for."_  
- Robert E. Lee

_"A bureaucrat is the most despicable of men, though he is needed as vultures are needed, but one hardly admires vultures whom bureaucrats so strangely resemble. I have yet to meet a bureaucrat who was not petty, dull, almost witless, crafty or stupid, an oppressor or a thief, a holder of little authority in which he delights, as a boy delights in possessing a vicious dog. Who can trust such creatures?"_  
- Cicero

_"The principle for which we contend is bound to reassert it's self, though it may be at another time and in another form."_  
- President Jefferson Davis, C.S.A.

_"The condition of slavery with us is, in a word, Mr. President, nothing but the form of civil government instituted for a class of people not fit to govern themselves. It is exactly what in every State exists in some form or other. It is just that kind of control which is extended in every northern State over its convicts, its lunatics, its minors, its apprentices. It is but a form of civil government for those who by their nature are not fit to govern themselves. We recognize the fact of the inferiority stamped upon that race of men by the Creator, and from the cradle to the grave, our Government, as a civil institution, marks that inferiority."_  
- Jefferson Davis, in the Senate Chamber of the U.S. Capitol on February 29, 1860.

_"Nothing fills me with deeper sadness than to see a Southern man apologizing for the defense we made of our inheritance. Our cause was so just, so sacred, that had I known all that has come to pass, had I known what was to be inflicted upon me, all that my country was to suffer, all that our posterity was to endure, I would do it all over again.''_  
- President Jeff Davis, C.S.A.

_''...the contest is not over, the strife is not ended. It has only entered upon a new and enlarged arena.''_  
- President Jefferson Davis, C.S.A., address to the Mississippi legislature in 1881.

_"The principle for which we contend is bound to reassert it's self, though it may be at another time and in another form."_  
- President Jefferson Davis

_"Duty is ours; consequences are God's."_  
- General Thomas J."Stonewall" Jackson

_"If I ever disown, repudiate, or apologise for the Cause for which Lee fought and Jackson died, let the lightnings of Heaven rend me, and the scorn of all good men and true women be my portion. Sun, moon, and stars, all fall on me when I cease to love the Confederacy. 'Tis the Cause, not the fate of the Cause, that is glorious!"_  
- Major R.E. Wilson, CSA

_"Those who ignore history are destined to repeat it."_  
- George Santana

_"That whenever any form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or abolish it, and to institute New Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness."_  
- Thomas Jefferson

_"To compel a man to furnish funds for the propagation of ideas he disbelieves and abhors is sinful and tyrannical."_  
- Thomas Jefferson

_"My first impulse would be to free all the slaves, and send them to Liberia, to their own native land. But a moment's reflection would convince me, that whatever of high hope(as I think there is) there may be in this, in the long run, it's sudden execution is impossible. What then? Free them, and keep them among us as underlings? Is it quite certain that this betters their condition? I think I would not hold one in slavery, at any rate, yet the point is not clear enough for me to denounce people on. What then? Free them, and make them politically and socially our equals? MY own feelings will not admit of this; and if mine would, we well know that those of the great mass of white people will not...A universal feeling, whether well or ill-founded, cannot be safely disregarded."_  
- Abraham Lincoln

_"I am not in favor of making voters or jurors of Negroes, nor of qualifying them to hold office..."_  
- Abraham Lincoln, 9/15/1858 campaign speech

_"I have no purpose, directly or indirectly, to interfere with the institution of slavery in the States where it exists. I believe I have no lawful right to do so, and I have no inclination to do so."_  
- Abraham Lincoln, 3/14/1861 First Inaugural Speech

_"I am a little uneasy about the abolishment of slavery in this District [of Columbia]..."_  
- Abraham Lincoln, 3/24/1862 letter to Horace Greely, _New York Tribune_ editor

_"I will say, then, that I am not, nor have ever been in favor of bringing about in any way the social and political equality of the white and black races ... I am in favor of having the superior position assigned to the white race."_  
- Abraham Lincoln

_"If I thought this war was to abolish slavery, I would resign my commission, and offer my sword to the other side."_  
- Ulysses S. Grant

_"There is no room in this country for hyphenated Americanism...The one absolutely certain way of bringing this nation to ruin, of preventing all possibility of its continuing to be a nation at all, would be to permit it to become a tangle of squabbling nationalities."_  
- Teddy Roosevelt, speech in New York on October 12, 1915.

_"Government is not reason. It is not eloquence. It is a force, like fire: a dangerous servant and a terrible master."_  
- George Washington

_"I have heard, in such a way as to believe it, of your recently saying that both the Army and the Government needed a Dictator. Of course it was not __for_ this, but in spite of it, that I have given you the command. Only those generals who gain successes can set up dictators. What I now ask of you is military success, and I will risk the dictatorship."  
- Abraham Lincoln, upon his replacement of General Burnside with General Hooker for command of the Army of the Potomac.

**...**

I'm not trying to cause any trouble with these quotes here; I just thought that this would make part of an interesting story.

For you Star Wars fans, I'll have my more original material about the CIS cause quotations (part 2) as soon as I can.


	2. Confederacy of Independent Systems

**Two Confederacies and Their Cause**

**A/N: **Some of these Separatist quotes sprang from my own imagination, assisted by the quotes from part 1, while others were in actual canon Star Wars stories.

…

**Part 2: The Confederacy of Independent Systems**

**Count Dooku**

**Head of State, Confederacy of Independent Systems**

"_We of the Confederacy declare our right to be free and independent. We will not tolerate the reprisals of the Republic. We will not allow the Republic to take our star systems away from us. And if we must claim and occupy planets and star systems, it is not conquest that we intend; it is merely the chance to give as many people as possible the possibility of liberty and justice." _– Head of State Count Dooku

**General Grievous**

**Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies**

"_The Separatists do not desire the Republic's blasted politics pushed in their faces anymore; they do not desire the Jedi Order's self-righteous dictations and prophecies in their lives, either; they only want to see the Republic and the Jedi Order die." _– General Grievous, CIS

"_Count, if I could foresee the future, and if the future told me that the Confederacy is going to lose this war, that the droid armies would be wiped out by the worthless clones, and that I would die unsung and without glory, I would still go on fighting, as long as I could at least fulfill the destruction of the corrupt Jedi and their Temple before my death came." _– General Grievous, CIS

**Admiral Trench**

**Supreme Commander of the Confederate Navy**

"_I was never defeated. My fleet and my capital ship were destroyed. I survived. I merely lost the battle, but not the war." _– Admiral Trench

"_We haven't taken Coruscant yet, General, but the Jedi and the clone army have already memorized our strength to fight until we have won!" _– Admiral Trench to General Whorm Loathsom before joining the blockade of Christophsis

"_Admiral Trench was always one of my finest military officers, proud, tough, intelligent, ruthless in battle, and a survivalist who could escape any near-death situation, until now." _– Count Dooku after Trench's death at the Battle of Christophsis

**Commander Merai**

**Mon Calamari Commander of the Corporate Alliance and Confederate Navy**

"_Duke of the Corporate Alliance, I know that to aid the cause of freedom in the galaxy, one must be brave enough to feel at home anywhere, whether it be bed, a living room, an office, an airspeeder, or a battlefield, and to be prepared to die at any time. The Force will determine when I must die, and I will not deny its will. To do these things is to feel wholly courageous in life and death." _– Commander Merai

"_I will take any risk necessary to save the galaxy from tyranny, because I'm in it for the idealism, not the profit or the warfare." _– Commander Merai

**General Oro Dassyne**

**General of the Separatist Droid Army**

"_I will fight for the Confederacy even if it dies one day, and if my weak- willed battle droids won't follow me to a glorious victory or death, I'll find some organic troops with real fighting spirit. And if they won't follow me either, I'll go on alone, and I'll die alone." _– General Oro Dassyne

**Admiral Kirst**

**Admiral of the **_**Starcrusher**_** cruiser**

"_I want a Confederacy where the children of our citizens can fairly say that they were educated properly." _– Admiral Kirst

**General Rootrock**

**General of the New Plympto resistance**

"_Believe me, my men, I will never make you do anything I wouldn't do myself, I will never make you go anywhere I wouldn't go myself, and I will never leave any of you behind as long as I breathe." _– General Rootrock, in an address to his Nosaurian troops

"_I once loved the Republic, because I heard it welcomed all people into its fold. But its Senate refused my people's representation in it, and I became disillusioned with it. Our economy was in shambles, and the Republic coldly rejected us. Then the Confederacy offered to help us, and unlike the Republic, it followed through. Now, the Republic, which has become an Empire, will not tolerate even our mere existence and seeks our genocide. I can only conclude that the Republic was never truly good; the Confederacy helped us, the Republic destroyed us." _– General Rootrock, to Jedi Dass Jennir upon the latter's return to New Plympto

"_With the Confederacy defeated, their droid armies deactivated, and the greedy Empire on the prowl for my people, this is perhaps my darkest hour." _– General Rootrock, shortly after the droid deactivation

**General Lok Durd**

**General of the Separatist Droid Army**

"_Squad one, prepare to charge! Remember what you're fighting for! Charge! […] Squads two and three, prepare to charge!" _– General Lok Durd to his battle droid squads in the Battle of Ohma-D'un

**General Sev'rance Tann**

**General of the Separatist Droid Army, Dark Acolyte**

"_The Jedi fools have no idea how close they are not only to destruction, but also to losing their beloved Republic! The Confederacy must change the galaxy, and it will change the galaxy!" _– General Sev'rance Tann

"_A true warrior must fight on the frontlines of a conflict. There, she can take out the enemy herself, and share a sense of sisterhood with her fellow soldiers. Those who protect themselves behind a bunker or a tank or bring up the rear are either cowards or never learned to truly lead soldiers." _– General Sev'rance Tann

**Commander Asajj Ventress**

**Commander of the Separatist Droid Army, Dark Acolyte**

"_The Republic is selective about which worlds it helps, as my home world, Rattatak, is proof of. They never did a thing for it. And now they wonder how and why they've made so many enemies. The CIS, however, will not fail me, or any of the other worlds the Republic has neglected." _– Asajj Ventress

"_I have one friend in the whole Separatist Alliance, a droid named 4A-7. But although some Separatists have done a larger number of things for the Separatist movement, he is a true patriot. Why? Because he is a gentleman, for one thing. He is also a living machine, which makes him immune to bribery, blackmail, coercion, and seduction. If more Separatists were like him, this war may never have started in the first place." _– Asajj Ventress

**Durge**

**Commander of the Separatist Droid Army, Bounty Hunter**

"_A battle to me is a game. So is a war. As a bounty hunter, I believe this with every fiber of my being. And I will always stick to the Separatist Alliance, which intends to rid the galaxy of the lame Republic and Jedi, and open a new era of independence for people like me, who can't abide with structured rules." _– Durge

**Mandalore the Resurrector (Spar)**

**Leader of the Mandalorian Protectors, Separatist Commander**

"_Every man and woman should understand the meaning of a Republic/Jedi victory before it is too late. Their victory means that history will be written by them; that they will continue to teach the ways of the Force to the next generation; that they will continue to control people's minds with their despicable mind tricks; that the Separatists will be forever be regarded as vicious traitors and objects for derision and revilement; and will be influenced that a one-government, one-faith galaxy is the only right way to live. They say that we're fighting to conquer the galaxy and commit mass murders. Even if it were true, and it is not, our enemies are hypocrites, because they are fighting for the exact same thing; they conquer and occupy planets, too. They have no genuine morals left." _– Spar

**Alto Stratus**

**Leader of the Jabiimi Nationalists, Commander of the Nimbus commandos**

"_The Republic and their Jedi scum have no right to call us a bunch of mud-for-brains. We were loyal to them for so long, but they never came to aid us in our time of need. And now, they come in the middle of a war, with the intention of exploiting our world for profit. They also have no right to claim that they and their Grand Army's emblem are so much more righteous than our cause and our sacred 'Blue Hexagon'." _– Alto Stratus, in a charismatic speech to his followers, 22 BBY

**Captain Mar Tuuk**

**Captain of the Confederate Navy**

"_The Separatist Alliance was in a good position for victory at the Battle of Ryloth, but a certain Jedi General, Anakin Skywalker, who seems indomitable, tore it away from us will help from other Jedi. But he will never completely tear apart the Separatist cause, someone will see to that." _– Captain Mar Tuuk

**Lieutenant Daan**

**Lieutenant of the **_**Starcrusher**_** cruiser**

"_I was forced to betray the Confederacy by a group of Jedi knights, and I'll never forget the horrors of being under the Republic's iron boot before I escaped. I swear, I will never allow myself to get in another situation like that again. The CIS would not betray me, like Kenobi said it would." _– Lieutenant Daan

**Tofen Vane**

**Leader of Tofen's Raiders**

"_I would rather die two thousand deaths than allow the Republic Senate to go unpunished for oppressing my home and so many other star systems in the galaxy." _– Raider Tofen Vane

"_He [Tofen] has cast aside frivolous pursuits and embraced his father's legacy of courage and independence. He has become a symbol of hope to billions. He is a hero." _– Count Dooku

**Riff Tamson**

**Commander of the Confederate Aquatic Navy**

"_I am proud to serve Count Dooku, the man who gave me a chance to live my life as I wish to. I will see to it that his cause wins this war, and I will rule as part of it." _– Commander Riff Tamson

**Pre Vizsla**

**Leader of Death Watch**

"_For generations, my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the Jedi. Now, that woman [Duchess Satine Kryze] tarnishes the very name Mandalorian. […] I will defeat her one day and reclaim Mandalore for the Confederacy." _– Pre Vizsla

**Osi Sobeck**

**Commander of the Separatist Droid Army**

"_Fear-a Jedi spends his whole life training against it. But at the Citadel, breaking Jedi is our specialty. Within these walls, they will learn to fear us. If not, they die. […] And the Jedi will soon know what it's like to live in fear, like the people of the galaxy who fear them." _– Osi Sobeck

**Captain Lushros Dofine**

**Captain of the **_**Invisible Hand**_** carrier/destroyer**

"_My brother, Daultay Dofine, died at the Battle of Naboo, after a certain future Jedi destroyed his droid control ship's main reactor. I do not intend to let the Count down like Daultay unintentionally let down Nute Gunray. The Confederate Navy needs all the good leaders it can get." _– Captain Lushros Dofine

…

"_If you kill or imprison the Separatist leaders, it'll only make the Confederate citizens' judgment of you and the Republic harsher, Palpatine. Why would you sink so low as to prevent people from practicing self-determination? So you can run it like a dictatorship?" _– Senator Mon Mothma of the Republic Senate, in a private message to the Supreme Chancellor, never answered

"_Why not just let them cede from the Republic? Why do we need to have a war about this? What's a Republic if it's not about allowing beings to decide who governs them? I don't get it." _– Anonymous HoloNet news caller

"_Do you seriously believe that half a galaxy would side with Nute Gunray because all those worlds, all their inhabitants, are evil? What does evil mean, anyway? How can that many beings be just, evil? For every scheming Trade Federation politico out to crush the Republic, there are trillions of beings who have real reason to hate the Coruscant regime. All they were waiting for was a leader to give them an excuse to do something about it." _– Cormen A'Lanti, HoloNet news analyst

"_As for the Confederacy, it needs to be made clear that eighty percent of its citizens, leaders and military champions do not crave warfare or conquest, nor do they desire to do such things in the first place. They just want to live in liberty and make a mark on the galaxy as the first people who are brave enough to leave the Old Republic." _– Senator Bec Lawise, Chairman of the Separatist Parliament

"_I will fight for the Confederacy in life or death, in victory or defeat… I believe that the Republic is waging an unholy and barbaric war on us now. I say unholy because it has sunk low enough to resort to getting it's army through cloning technology, and manufacturing programmed humans is worse than manufacturing programmed machines like droids. I can't believe the Jedi would sink this low, either, because it's supposed to be everything that they're against. We haven't done them any wrong, and yet they have the nerve to say that we're the ones who started this war. Many innocent citizens are going to be killed or dishonored, especially if the Republic wins this war." _– Commander Merai, after joining the Corporate Alliance at the onset of war

"_I intend to win this war, but even if I did my best efforts and the Republic won anyway, if I had it to do all over again, I would gladly do it again, with the same tactics, the same weapons, and the same brutality." _– General Grievous

"_This army leaves much to be desired in some areas. The standard battle droids are useless things, stupid and weak, and the bigger droids are tougher, but not much smarter. This army would be near-perfect if it had the strength of elite organic warriors and my MagnaGuards." _– General Grievous

"_Bureaucrats, like the merchants of the Separatist Council, are disgusting vultures in my opinion. But the bureaucrats of the Republic are worse than the stinking Neimoidians and their ilk, because they're always rewriting history and the news to their narrow perspective, or doing something else petty, crafty, or dull. In the CIS, Count Dooku is the only necessary political leadership." _– General Grievous

"_It's appalling how adamantly the history books are on the side of the former Republic-turned-Galactic Alliance. I know it's on Skywalker's and Cal Omas' side, and they know it, and they take great comfort in it. Secession has been 'proven' without a shadow of a doubt to be a 'mortal sin against the Force and the New Jedi Order'. If I have to, I'll abandon this galaxy altogether, like Asajj Ventress reportedly did late in the Clone Wars; I'll do anything to get a fresh start in a place where I can govern my own life as a true Confederate. Someplace where neither the Galactic Alliance nor Luke Skywalker nor his New Jedi Order are known, and where the Imperial Remnant is not known, as well." _– Consky O'Nang

"_I'm not a traitor. I'm just not on your side. I serve another government, one no less valid than yours. There is always more than one side to any story, youngling." _-4A-7, spy droid, to Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano

"_If you truly believe that the Republic and the Jedi Order are wholly good, and that the Confederacy is wholly evil, then you're even more dangerous than my mistress [Ventress] thinks." _– 4A-7, spy droid, before being beheaded by Ahsoka Tano

"_My father chose to join you and the Separatist cause because it is just and right! And the Jedi murdered him for it! The Republic is our enemy now, and I want to fight them." _– Tofen Vane, to Count Dooku, after his father's death

"_The principles of the Confederacy of Independent Systems will assert itself, if not now, then another time and in another form." _– Mina Bonteri, Senator of the Separatist Parliament

"_How many lives on both sides have to end before we see the futility? Surely there's room in the galaxy for both Confederate and Republic worlds to coexist." _– Senator Mina Bonteri, C.I.S.

"_The corporations of the Confederacy are only the form of civil government instituted for people who are not fit to govern themselves. There are many citizens of the galaxy who have to be recognized as lower beings, because that's the way it is in every part of the galaxy. The lunatics of the galaxy, the corrupt and complacent, the mad and criminal, are to be regarded as an inferiority by creation, and our technology protects the galaxy from such persons as can strain the peace." _– Wat Tambor, describing the intentions of the Techno Union and the other Separatist corporations

"_Nothing fills me with greater sadness than to see a Separatist apologize for the defense of the Confederacy. Our cause was so just and so sacred, I would do it over again if I had known all that was to come to pass, and all the suffering my people have had to go through in the crosshairs of the Empire. Yes, even tribulations from a superior war machine could not stop me from doing what's righteous in the eyes of the universe." _– Consky O'Nang

"_The contest is not over, the war is not over, whatever the Empire may say. It's only just beginning, in fact." _– Captain Bomo Greenbark

"_The duty belongs to us, the consequences belong to the Force." _– Count Dooku. C.I.S.

"_Those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it." _– Commander Asajj Ventress

"_If I ever disown or apologize for my commitment to the Separatist cause for which Dooku and Grievous fought and died, may the will of the Force itself rend me to pieces, and may the Separatist holdouts scorn me till the end of time. May I explode the day I cease to love the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It is the Confederate cause, not the fate of the Confederate cause, that makes a difference!" _– Lieutenant Daan

"_I will not bow to the Republic. I would rather be considered a traitor to the Republic than be its humble subject again. The Republic is an oppressive government, and the Confederacy will show it who is the true boss of the galactic society." _– Admiral Kirst

"_When a government becomes so corrupt or complacent that it can no longer lead or govern its people properly, a change is necessary to make a new start. And in that case, it is the right of the people to separate from that government and forge a new society where liberty from oppressive complacency can become a dream come true." _– Count Dooku, C.I.S.

"_To coerce a man or woman to stand up for ideas he disbelieves and detests is tyrannical and foolish." _– Cormen A'Lanti, HoloNet news analyst

"_I love democracy, I love the Republic, and I love peace. Nevertheless, sometimes wars have to be fought, and I just do not want this Republic that has stood for a thousand years to be split in two. The Separatists want war, and I will see to it that we answer war with war, as that seems to be the only language they understand. And we cannot afford to reach out our hands in peace, because they've always been slapped away in the past. We must win this war, and there is only one way it can happen, unconditional surrender of the Separatists. Until that, or the utter defeat of the C.I.S., I am sure all of you will vote to continue the war. I will not let any of you down." _– Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic, in an address to the Republic Senate early in the Clone Wars

"_This is a democracy, and unlike the Republic, corporations do not rule us." _– Senator Kerch Kushi, Separatist Parliament

"_I am neither in favor of minority votes, nor of treachery within my own Senate, so I will not tolerate Separatist sympathizers in the Republic." _– Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

"_I do not believe it is right for us to intervene in the affairs of a world when we are too busy helping another one to do anything about it." _– Jedi Master Mace Windu

"_We Jedi are tainted by our connections to the Republic. Many see us as its enforcers. We're on the wrong side. We should be helping to bring the Republic down, once and for all." _- Jedi Master Sora Bulq

"_The Separatists believe that the Republic is corrupt, but they're wrong, and we have to restore order." _– Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, quasi-quoting Supreme Chancellor Palpatine

"_The politics of this war are not as black-and-white as I once thought they were." _– Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano

…

It isn't a requirement to be pro-Confederacy, anti-Republic, anti-Jedi, or anti-Empire to get something out of this story. The point was primarily to show the similarities between the real and Star Wars Confederacies.


End file.
